


VIII: Justice

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt:I know there are a bunch of these already, but I would loooooove to see Terezi face off against her Shadow. It'd be beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIII: Justice

She steps through the door, cane at the ready. There's a sound, she thinks, but her nose doesn't tell her anything new. All she can smell is the ashy-grey of the same walls she's been walking past for the last lifetime or so. Not even a lemon-copper-box, or one of the oozy-tar-petrol things that keep trying to attack her.

There it is again. Just a slithery noise, on the edge of even sharpened hearing. The thought that her nose might be failing her occurs, but is beaten back by years of practised denial.

"NOTH1NG? TH1S 1S STUP1D," she says.

"YOU GOT TH4T R1GHT," she says back, her words, her tone, everything identical, only the words don't come from her throat and there's still nothing new to smell in this room.

There's a tapping, like a cane along a floor, and a tongue runs along her cheek and still nothing to smell.

"W3 T4ST3 PR3TTY BAD," she says, right in front of her. "L1K3 M1NTY MOULD."

"WHO AR3 YOU?" she says, trying to smirk. "STOP TRY1NG TO SOUND L1K3 M3."

"YOU'R3 YOU 4ND 1'M YOU," she says, "ONLY 1'M TH3 YOU WHO KNOWS WHO 1 AM. 1 KNOW W3 L1K3 B31NG BL1ND B3C4US3 1T M34NS NOT S331NG WH4T W3 D1D TO VR1SKA. 1 KNOW W3 DON'T H4T3 VR1SKA 4S MUCH 4S P3OPL3 TH1NK W3 DO. 1 KNOW W3'R3 NOT N34RLY 4S CL3V3R OR S4N3 4S W3 L1K3 P3OPL3 TO TH1NK. 1 3V3N KNOW W3 TH1NK K4RK4T C4N B3 PR3TTY SM4RT WH3N H3 TR13S 4ND W3 L1K3 1T WH3N H3'S 4LL 3MB4R4SS3D 4ND SM3LLS L1K3 4 SH1NY R3D LOLL1POP."

"WOW TH1S 1S G3TT1NG NOWH3R3 F4ST," she says, pretending to be bored. "4LL 1'M H34R1NG 1S BLUH BLUH BULLSH1T."

She sounds amused. "1'M YOU," she says.

"NO YOU'R3 NOT! YOU'R3 NOT M3!"

There's a tearing sound, and suddenly she can smell what she couldn;t before. It's true, it's like a musty stick of chewing gum.

"1 4M 4 SH4DOW  
TH3 TRU3 S3LF"


End file.
